


The Winds of Time

by Psychotic_Jedi



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychotic_Jedi/pseuds/Psychotic_Jedi
Summary: Raoul meets an unexpected visitor at Christine's grave.An alternate ending to the 2004 movie.





	The Winds of Time

  
**  
****  
****1918**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Raoul, the Comte DeChagny, firmly pulled his heavy winter coat and thick scarf around him in a vain attempt to shield himself from the biting winter wind. Staggering weakly against it, he slowly shuffled his way forward until he reached his beloved wife’s grave. He gently brushed a thin layer of snow off of the cold stone, squinting against the sun to see the words engraved there:  
  
 **Christine**  
  
 **1854-1917**  
  
 **Countess DeChagny**  
  
 **Beloved Wife and Mother**  
  
  
  
Raoul motioned for his driver and nurse to return to the car, then slowly bent to place the battered music box at the base of Christine’s grave. Although it had been a year since her passing, he still felt the sting of her loss. Tears streamed unchecked down his face as he lovingly gazed at the gravestone. He stood there for several minutes, reliving the many happy memories of their life together. Wiping his face with a handkerchief, Raoul reluctantly turned to leave. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something emerge from the surrounding tombs. Turning back to face the grave once more, he stood frozen in place as a tall, black-clad figure emerged and slowly approached him. The hood of the man’s cloak was drawn up- Raoul could not see his face. But when the bright sun briefly reflected off a white half-mask, Raoul was left with no doubt as to who the man was. A wave of terror he had not felt for decades washed over him. He shuddered and his hand involuntarily went to his neck, feeling the faint scars from so long ago.  
  
  
  
The man bowed stiffly. “You have nothing to fear from me, Monsieur,” he said mockingly. He then withdrew from his cloak a blood-red rose, which he gently placed near the music box.  
  
  
  
Raoul instantly recognized the ring loosely tied around its stem.  
  
  
  
“That ring-“ he started, then took a fearful step back as the Phantom suddenly moved towards him.  
  
  
  
“You are not the only man who loved her,” he said softly, his voice breaking.  
  
  
  
Saying nothing more, the Phantom turned away and swiftly disappeared among the tombs.  
  
  
  
Raoul stared at the ring for several minutes. Then, turning very slowly, he made his way back to his awaiting car.


End file.
